A recessed railseat is a transverse recess (channel) in the top surface of a concrete railway sleeper for receiving the foot of a railway rail. Respective railway rail clip anchoring devices (shoulders) are provided on either side of the recess for retaining resilient railway rail fastening clips which bear on the rail foot. An example of such a rail fastening clip is known from GB1510224, which is a clip of the type which is driven onto the rail foot in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the rail.
Railway rail fastening clips are known, for example from EP0619852A as shown in FIG. 1A and EP1987201A as shown in FIG. 1B, which are designed to be driven onto a rail foot laterally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the rail. One advantage of such clips is that they can be driven more readily by automatic machinery. One type of automatic clip driving machinery has paddles which are set at a certain height such that as they sweep they come into contact with the rear arches (heel) of the clip but do not touch the sleeper surface or any part of the anchoring device.
It is desirable to provide a railway rail fastening clip of a type which can be driven laterally by the afore-mentioned type of automatic clip driving machinery onto a railway rail seated in a recessed railseat.